kalasin: the story of thayet's mother
by bebopshani
Summary: based off of Tamora pierce's story: the stroy of the most beautiful woman and her tragic fate. she chose death to make a statement and protect her lovely daughter, Thayet. it also extends into thayets story, which i think u will like
1. Default Chapter

Kalasin

The story of Thayet's mother

**She was as stunning as a rose in full bloom. With hair so black it shown blue and large hazel eyes, Kalasin, Daughter of the Great Warlord, was the most beautiful woman in the world…and the most unfortunate one as well. Her father had made a deal with a malicious man to become her husband and on that day she sat in her father's tent and awaiting her husband's arrival. Hearing hoof beats; she turned her lovely face toward the opening of the tent and walked out quickly drying her tears and straightening her white dress. Warm, hazel eyes meet hard, black ones as she faced her husband. He smiled cruelly and lifted her onto his horse. He kicked the stallion into a gallop and Kalasin disappeared into the horizon.**

**She sobbed her heart out on the palace floor. Long, black tendrils of her hair fell on her face, covering the many bruises ministered upon her by her husband, the jin Wilma. She slowly crawled to a small chair and sat down. Drying her tear-stained face, she looked in to the mirror. Although purple and black splotches covered delicate features, she was still heart-breakingly beautiful. "What will I do?" An unwanted tear fell down on her battered cheek. Kalasin clutched her stomach. She was three months pregnant and knew the child was a girl. "He will surely kill me when I do not provide him a male heir to the throne." With a hopeless sigh, Kalasin rose and stiffly walked to the large, empty bed. She laid down and covered herself with the silky blankets. As she fell asleep she thought about the child. _I think I shall name her Thayet, after my own mother. _**

**A young girl tearfully ran to a raven-haired woman sitting by a window. "Oh mama, please don't leave me!" The girl fell into the woman's lap and wept. "My darling Thayet, I will always be with you. Just look here." Kalasin pointed to her young daughter's chest. Thayet hugged her mother, the queen. With the same ebony hair and hazel eyes, Thayet resembled her mother, all accept for her arched nose, which made her all the lovelier. Thayet's full, red lips turned into a pout as she begged her mother silently not to go through with this. Kalasin sighed, knowing she would miss her daughter when she reached the dark realms of the Black God. She heard the pounding of the guards as they tried to break down her door. She rose and headed toward her balcony, which over looked the city. A large group of people had gathered to watch their exquisite queen meet her end. Shakily, Kalasin stood on the ledge. She shouted her last words to the crowd, regarding her husband's mistreatment of her and Thayet. She jumped. For a few seconds she felt free, like a bird on a summer's day, and then darkness came. **


	2. Chapter 2: The saga continues

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Tamora Pierce**

**Thayet cried silently. She kissed her mother on last time, and stood back, letting the guard set fire to the hay that surrounded Kalasin's body.**

**As the flames rose, Thayet made a silent promise to her mother; she will escape her father and protect her people. She will be strong. She will survive.**

**6 years later**

**A raven haired young woman let lose another arrow, bulls-eyes. A smile crept onto her full, red lips. She was ready; and she knew it. After six years of knife, sword, and arrow fighting she knew it was time to leave. Of course, her father would never permit her to leave, but she wasn't going to ask.**

"**Thayet!" Another young woman around her age ran toward her. She was short and stocky with tan skin and a stubborn look. "Thayet, your father demands you to come to the throne room." Thayet sighed, "What does he want, Buri?" Buri looked down to hide her anger. "I don't know, but from the looks of it, he wishes you to meet a potential suitor."**

**Thayet grimaced, it was only a matter of time before the offers would start coming in, she knew that, but, so soon? Word of her amazing beauty must have reached the ears of power hungry warlords. With an hourglass shape and stunning looks, she knew she would be a prize to any man who desired her.**

"**Come, Buri, let us go to my father."**

**The hurried through the long, cold corridors and entered the large, decorative room. Both women knelt before the man on the throne, although Buri went lower due to her lower station. Thayet rose gracefully, "Your majesty, have you a request?" The ruthless looking man laughed drunkenly. "Daughter, you have an admirer, seeking your hand in marriage." The jin Wilma pointed toward the right. There stood a husky, big man, smilingly lustfully and gazing at her with naked desire. Thayet shuddered slightly.**

"**He is the jin Shama, our brothers to the east. You will be married in a fortnight. I have sent the royal dressmaker to your apartments to start on your marriage gown. You are dismissed."**

**Thayet bowed and walked out quickly as Buri followed close behind. As she was leaving she heard her father's menacing comment, "Look, brother, see how obedient she is, unlike those countries to the north who allow women to be knights and defy custom. She will be a jewel in your harem." **

**Thayet shook her head. _I will be no man's concubine, _she thought defiantly. She had heard many tales about Tortall and its famous female knight, Alanna of Trebond and Olua. She heard of how the purple eyed "witch" had deceived everyone and defeated a powerful sorcerer who had committed treason. She had won her shield fairly and was a hero to many girls, including Thayet**

"**Thayet, what shall we do? We had not planned the escape for another month. Two weeks is not nearly enough time to prepare!" Buri whispered fiercely. Thayet looked down a her life long companion, "We will do it, and in a week and a half. It is customary for the bride-to-be to spend 3 days alone in her rooms praying to the gods for a favorable marriage and many sons. We will leave on that day, which gives us three days to leave here without anyone knowing. Have the word spread so our friends will be ready to accommodate us sooner, dear Buri."**

**Buri nodded and walked off, muttering to her self about this god's cursed plan. Thayet smiled and hurried off to her room. The dressmaker was already there and was delighted to see the soon-to-be married princess. "Princess, let us get started. The dress is very difficult and ornate, so I must begin as soon as I can."**

**The woman looked at Thayet and just stared, causing Thayet to frown deeply. "What is it? Do I have a spider in my hair?" The woman looked down ashamedly, "Your majesty, you are like the dawn goddess in all her splendor. Never have I seen a woman so magnificent and kind. I am honored to serve you." Thayet smiled gently and lifted the girl's chin, "I am just a woman, made of flesh and blood like you. Never forget that."**

**The woman smiled and began measuring Thayet. _Too bad, _Thayet thought as she gazed at the delicate fabric, _I will never be able to wear this dazzling dress._**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review and make suggestions **


	3. Chapter 3 on the run

**Chapter 3**

**"Quiet, Buri!" Thayet said in a hushed tone, "One of the guards will hear us." Buri scowled, "Let them try and catch us, they will be killed before they realize what happened."**

**The two girls made their way quietly through the dark corridors. There soft, worn boots made no noise as they crossed through halls and doors. They finally made it out of the palace, and ran through the garden, hiding behind trees and large bushes to avoid being seen. But, unfortunately a guard had the ill luck too see them. He was found 3 days later with an arrow through his neck.**

"**I was hoping to do this without blood shed," Thayet said sadly, "but, it was a clean death, good job Buri." Buri nodded and dragged the fallen guard into the bush and covered him with grass and leaves.**

"**Thayet, it won't be long before they notice the sentry missing, we must make haste!" The two women ran the gate and slipped out of a backdoor known by little. They crept along the shadow of the wall to avoid detection.**

"**Thayet the guards will be switching watches soon. We can run then." Thayet nodded and sat down to get more comfortable, but as she hit the ground, and unnoticed twig beneath her snapped! **

"**Whose down there?!" a guard yelled to the women below. "Try not to make any movements. Breathe lightly," Buri whispered in Thayet's ear. Thayet gulped, she heard the guard string up and arrow. "I will shot ye!" She heard the man let go of the arrow….**

**Chapter 4 coming soon **

**Read and Review please**

**Thank you**


	4. chapter 4 the fugitves

**Chapter 4**

**The arrow whizzed past Thayet, cutting her ivory cheek. She held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She felt the rest of herself to make sure everything was in place, and to her dismay the arrow had caught on her shirt and pinned her down. She heard the man ready another arrow. _Dawn Goddess, help me! _She pleaded silently.**

"**You stupid idiot, what do you think you are doin?" The bear like voice questioned the archer. "Captain, there is something down there…I heard it move," she archer replied, somewhat nervously.**

'**There aint nothing down there but little bunny rabbits and such, so stop wastin precious arrows!!!" the Captain commanded angrily.**

**Thayet and Buri heard the shooter sigh and stomp off. "My shirt sleeve is caught, Buri.' Thayet whispered to her companion. Buri felt around for the arrow, and with one, forceful yank pulled it out, freeing her princess.**

"**Let's go, Thayet. Daylight shall be coming soon; we don't want to get caught!" **

**They darted out from under the citadels shadow and ran, praying to the gods that they would not be seen.**

**------MORNING------**

**Two girls wandered aimlessly through the streets. What and odd couple, the onlookers thought as they watched them with interest. On woman was tall and shapely with ebony hair, large, hazel eyes, and a strong nose. She was lovely; all accept the scratch on her cheek, which looked like it happened quite recently.**

**The other girl was short and dark, with determined brown eyes and clenched jaw. The looked worn to the bone, hungry, and thirsty. They finally collapsed on the side of a building.**

**The villagers took pity on them; they had obviously been through a horrible ordeal. Finally, one man walked forward and offered them a cool drink and a nights rest. **

**The beautiful one smiled, but the short one eyed the man suspiciously. They got up and followed the man into an adobe house.**

**Once inside they collapsed on the cushions. The man put his hand on his chest, "I am Jafias, I do not have much to offer, but what I have is yours," He bowed politely and looked up, waiting for them to introduce themselves.**

**The stunning one got up and bowed, "I am Thayet, and this is my friend and protector, Buri."**

**The man dropped on his knees and bowed, his hands extended in front of him, "Your majesty, I am honored to be in your presence. Anything you ask it shall be yours."**

"**Rise, Jafias, I am no longer in my fathers house, so I am no longer royalty. I thank you so much for your help. I wonder though, do you have a heeler?" Thayet pointed to her wounded cheek.**

**He gently touched her cheek and mud brown power flowed into her, healing her check and filling her with energy. The feeling vanished as instantly as it came. She touched her cheek, it was mended.**

**-----Next morning-----**

**The villagers waved good bye to Thayet and Buri, shouting farewells and other such things. "I wished we could have stayed longer," Thayet sighed as she turned around and faced the rode ahead. Buri looked at her mistress, "We need to get as far away from your Father as we can. In two days time he will come looking for us and he won't stop until he has found you," she said willfully.**

"**Yes, I know. Come on, I want to get to the next village before sundown, I need another soft bed to rest in," Thayet said, smiling playfully.**

**Buri laughed, "You spoiled little princess, you need to rough it up a bit like us commoners. Your mother didn't sleep in a bed until she came to live with the jin Wilma."**

**Thayet looked up, a wistful expression in here radiant, hazel eyes, "I miss her. I think she is looking and me now, from the black realms and smiling."**

**Buri nodded in agreement and they walked in silence, honoring Kalasin's memory.**

**-----2 days later----**

"**Thayet! Thayet!" Buri burst into the princess's room. Thayet looked up tiredly, "What is it, I am trying to get some sleep," she moaned.**

**Thayet looked closely at Buri, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. _When was the last time I saw her cry? _Thayet thought anxiously. _When my mother died. _**

"**What is it Buri?" Buri, breathless from the run, continued on, "Do you remember the village we first went to?" Thayet nodded.**

"**Your father found out they kept you there, and had everyone killed! Jafias, the one that healed your cheek, was beheaded and placed on a spike outside the city as a warning!" Thayet sat there motionless, unable to move, as if she had been struck by paralysis.**

**But, Buri shook her head, "There is more. This all happened a day ago. Brace yourself for the worst news."**

**She told Thayet. Thayet's eyes opened wide, she went pale under her smooth, ivory skin, and then all went black.**


	5. Chapter 5: rulers and raiders

**Ok so another chapter is completed**

**Read and review ladies and gentlemen**

**Thank you**

**Chapter 5**

**"Thayet! Thayet! We have to leave now! Thayet!" Thayet's beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open. She felt like someone had hit her in the head with a hammer, it hurt that bad. She shook her head, to clear the grogginess she felt. **

"**Buri, what happened?" Buri eyed her, "You don't remember?" Thayet shook her head; her eyes were fixed on Buri waiting for an explanation. Her friend sighed, "I guess I must deliver the bad news twice. Your father, the jin Wilma, is dead. That is why you fainted." **

**Thayet held her chest and gasped for air, she had never fancied herself as a fainter or a weak hearted woman, but the realization of what was happening shook her. "That means that I am the ruler," Thayet said in a breathless voice, "The jin Shama will be looking for me so he can marry me and claim the rightful spot next to me as the ruler. And the other chieftains will be looking to destroy him and kill me, so they may try to claim the throne of my father. I am the target, and so is everyone I have associated with. Buri, pack our things, we must leave now."**

**Her companion bustled about the small room, throwing clothes and food into there traveling sacks. Thayet rubbed her eyes and slowly got up, feeling like a heavy sack of potatoes. She changed into a white, cotton shirt, a wool skirt, long, brown leggings, and riding boots that were quite worn from the travel. **

**Her face was creased with worry as she thought about the events that were occurring. _The land will split into a civil war. I will have a price on my head; everyone will be looking for me. We must get to the border._ They left the house, leaving a note or the kind woman that had let them stay, but they knew she probably couldn't read anyway. **

**They set a good pace, not to quick that they would get tired before noon, but one fast enough to get them far away from the city. They walked in complete silence, both thinking of their lives and the lives of their people that were soon to be in the middle of a war. Thayet thought of all the motherless children, their mouths open in hunger in thirst. Buri thought of her countrymen: their corpses strewn out along the side of every road. They sighed heavily, they both knew it would have happened sooner or later, but they wished it had been later, much later. **

**-------1 week later-----**

**The rations were low and their water was almost out. "So much for avoiding Sarain's cities," Buri commented sarcastically as she fixed what was left of the grits and small, honey cakes. Thayet got up from her pallet and stirred their breakfast. Secretly, she was thrilled to be going back to the city. Out in the wilderness she and Buri lived in complete ignorance of what was happening in their country, Sarain. They needed information on the progress of the people and what was happening between he warlords.**

**They ate quietly, enjoying the sounds of the morning birds and the whispering trees. They packed up there camp and headed toward the nearest town. They talked gaily of past childhood follies and funny jokes they shared through the years, but their smiles faded as they reached the main road. Thayet gasped has she saw the burned village and the dead bodies of both men and woman. Buri muttered a prayer to the Black God and knelt down to check for pulses, she never found one. **

**Thayet cried silently while she and Buri dug a large hole for the bodies. 'I feel like it is all my fault. I could end this by marrying the jin Shama." Buri winced, "That man would give you 3 children in two years and many sleepless and painful nights, your majesty. It is best this way."**

**Thayet nodded, knowing her comrade was right, and packed the last piece of dirt over the large grave. **

"**Come, let us check and see if the raiders left any supplies behind," Buri said, walking toward the village. The marauders had done a good job of taking the valuables. There was hardly anything left. They did find dried fruit, meat, and some grains and bread. **

**Buri smiled sadly, "It is enough to get us to the next community. We even have some money now," she said has she held out her hand to show Thayet 5 gold coins. **

"**When is mama coming back?" a small, mousy voice asked. Thayet turned around to see 12 children standing in a little, burnt house. They looked to be about 6 or 7 with the exception of an older girl carrying a baby in her hands. **

"**When is mama coming back?" the voice repeated. Thayet smiled kindly at the dirty little girl, "I am afraid she is not coming back. She sent us to take care of you, so get your belongings and follow us." The little ones rushed to there homes, if that is what you could call them, and got blankets and toys.**

**The older girl came back first, a puzzled look in her eye. Thayet, noting the look, questioned the girl, "What is wrong? Are you not feeling well?" **

**The girl looked up, her honey brown eyes filling with tears, "I am a healer, lovely woman. When the invaders came through, they killed nearly everyone and took all the young women, obviously for a night's pleasure. I took the baby, Teagan, and I hid in the cellar of the wine maker. We lived. But, I cannot help but feel guilty; I should have been out there helping them fight of the attackers, not hiding." Tears slid down her tanned check; she held the babe closer. **

**The ex-princess brushed the girl's cheek, "Never feel guilty about living. Who would have saved little Teagan if it had not been for you? Then raiders would have taken you as well, that is no fate for a pretty young woman. Now come, you can be of great assistance to me and the surviving children." Thayet took the Teagan, to ease the burden of… "What is your name?" Thayet wondered. **

**The girl looked down modestly, "I am Kanya, daughter of Cleopus and Abigail." Thayet hugged her, "Well, Kanya, lets us leave this place, it holds nothing but terrible memories."**

**Hand in hand, Thayet and Kanya walked down the road, a trail of children following their princess, their savior, Thayet of Sarain.**

**Ok all you faithful readers, I can continue on with the story and extend it into the meeting with her and Alanna and Jon and so forth or I could end it here. **

**Review and tell me what ya think**


End file.
